


Simple

by Mireille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-08
Updated: 2002-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Oliver's going to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like so much of my fic, written before OOTP. 
> 
> Note: I didn't feel that it was graphic enough to merit an "underage" warning, but they are still at Hogwarts, and they are definitely having sex, so be forewarned.

Oliver's going to leave.

Marcus knows this, the same way he knows that he's a Slytherin, that he'll never pass a Transfiguration exam without copying Pucey's answers, that seven Nimbus 2001s weren't nearly compensation enough for being stuck with Malfoy as Seeker. It's as simple as that. 

Oliver leaves, every time. And that seems stupidly obvious, because of course Oliver leaves; they can't hang around in an empty classroom or the broom shed forever. But it's not like that. Oliver leaves, and there's no doubt in Marcus's mind that every time he walks out, he intends it to be the last. Intends to go back to Weasley, and to stay with Weasley, and there's nothing Marcus can do or say about it. And every time, more days pass before Oliver approaches him again, and one of these days, he won't come back. 

And really, he should have known better. Oliver's a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors hate Slytherins, and that's another one of those things that Marcus knows. And if he forgets, his friends are more than willing to remind him.

"Fuck him if you have to," Montague tells him, one night when everyone else in their dorm is asleep. Montague is even more bitter than usual on the subject of Gryffindors this year, for reasons he hasn't shared and Marcus hasn't asked about. "But for Merlin's sake, remember that he's only slumming. He won't forget it, no matter what he says."

Oliver doesn't say, actually; he never says much at all, beyond the sort of thing you can't help but say when you're being fucked against a wall. And Marcus never forgets, even when he tries to pretend that Oliver came back because he missed Marcus, instead of what they both know is true: Oliver only comes back because Weasley doesn't like to play rough, and he knows Marcus will.

This time, though, he's seized by some urge to mark Oliver, and he leaves a pattern of bites on Oliver's neck and shoulder. Oliver might leave, he thinks, but at least Weasley will know where he was. 

Later, when Oliver's hand is on the door, Marcus stops him. "Why?" He can't say anything else, and it's too much, he thinks, to expect Oliver to understand him. 

But for once, he seems to, because he turns around and looks at Marcus for a long time before saying, "He loves me."

There are ashes on his tongue, dust in his mouth, and whatever he might want to say to Oliver, whatever lies he might think to tell to keep him here--it had all evaporated, and the only thing left is, "Well, if that's what you want."

"It is."

Oliver waits for a moment, as though expecting Marcus to say something else. Then he shrugs and opens the door. "I do know basic healing charms," he calls over his shoulder. "No one will ever see those bruises."

And then he's gone, as simple as that.


End file.
